Virus
Background The prototype, an early version of a genetically engineered artificial person intended to be the perfect soldier, came to awareness in a government-run lab in Central Russia. Its designers intended it to be able to mimic the biological patterns of any superhuman being, and thus use that being's superhuman powers. In this, Virus was a failure. Whatever creature it touched, it instead overrided their DNA and converting the victim into an extension of itself. The generals who ran the program believed this side-effect had possibilities. Rather than destroy the prototype, the being was maintained for future study and possible further development. Virus was deactivated and kept in a cold-storage tube, awaiting the day when its creators gained more control over the being's functions. Such a day was never to come. When TAROT invaded the secret facility, looking to steal technology and do what damage it could to the Russian government to hamper TAROT's Europe and Asia, the cold storage tube holding Virus was damaged - re-activating the creature. It escaped, taking over Russian security personnel and TAROT Swords equally as easily. In the years since it has begun taking the steps it sees as necessary to continue its own existence. Personality and Motivations In the time since its escape from the secret Russian laboratory, Virus has come to see itself as a superior being compared to the humans around it. Because of this, the android wants to not only to rule the world, but to literally -be- everyone in existence. This goal is mostly a result of its self-preservation programming: if it assimilates the entire human population, it cannot be shut off or destroyed. Ultimately, assimilating the human race is the only true way to ensure its survival. Much like its namesake, Virus believes infection is the only way it can survive so its goals revolve around that and extending its own personal power base and powers. Virus is a sinister being. It is cold and calculating with no regard for any life but its own. Humans without powers are merely numbers and factors in its plans. Superhumans are merely potential tools. In the eyes of the android, there is no such thing as right or wrong, good or evil. There is merely that which benefits Virus and its plans, and that which opposes Virus and its plans. As utterly amoral as its namesake, Virus will do whatever it takes to continue its existence. Quote All men are not created equal, but they soon will be." Powers and Abilities A genetically engineered synthetic biological organism constructed of materials meant to mimic biological systems. Virus does not need to eat, breath, sleep, it never tires, is immune to most poisons and diseases, and is stronger than any normal human being. Its "infection" is actually an injection of microscopic biological robots, which invade a living being and overrided their DNA coding to makie them an extension of Virus. This can be reversed by extensive chemotherapy and radiation treatments similar to those used to treat cancer. Virus injects its "infection" via fine hypodermic-like needles (similar to a jellyfish's stingers). These uncoil from Virus's hands at an amazingly swift rate to carry the stinger to its target. Appearance Virus is a genderless, featureless jet black humanoid. It lacks hair, eyes or any other distinguishing marks. Thus, when disguise is not needed, Virus usually does not wear anything. When some discretion is needed it wears a long trench coat and hat, or some other heavy concealing clothing. Category:Characters Category:Characters With No National Origin Category:Energy Blasters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Casual Killers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Genderless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Characters With No National Origin